The Real Me
by Jennie-x
Summary: Jack has a crush on Ianto and asks him on a date as a wim.. surprised at how the night comes to an end. Major M Rating, Slash.


**I'd Like to point out that this is an extremely light hearted story, and yes that means no aliens, no angst, and no emotionally unstable characters, just lust, love and lots of sex. **

**And before you flame me, Ianto is extremely out of character.. though to be honest know one really knows how he acts out side of Torchwood so this is just a very out there guess one that I'm sure a lot of you will appreciate and smile at. **

**Enjoy and Review. **

I do not do crushes, Jack thought to himself as he tried to move his gaze any where but Ianto, looks mighty sexy in that damn suit, Jones. Jack watched as Ianto handed out coffee to everyone, the way he moved across the hub was gracious enough to make an angel jealous. He smiled at Owen, who it was no secret that they both hated each other, them moved over to Gwen who he spoke kindly to, mainly focusing on Gwen and the wedding, and then last but not least moved over to Toshiko entertaining her with conversation on her latest computer program. Not once did any one ask him about him, Gwen too busy going on about her wedding and her precious life, Owen too busy scowling over his jealousy of Rhys to notice he had a fresh pot of coffee on his desk to even say thanks, and Toshiko too over whelmed with affection that she had some one to share the technology babble she often spoke. But no one asked about Ianto.

Ianto moved back over to the coffee machine, Jack liked his coffee strong which meant his coffee took the longest, so he was always last. Picking up the now boiling mug from the counter, he moved his way up the stairs, knocking politely on the glass doors and then walking in when told too.

"Thank you Ianto." Jack smiled, he couldn't help but smile, Ianto was looking particular cute today.

"No problem sir," Ianto said and bowed his head as placed the coffee mug on the desk, on a coaster he had insisted on placing on the desk before hand, claiming the fine woodwork didn't deserve to be ruined by a simple coffee mug not when it was homed in an underground secret organisation that could be blown up by aliens any second.

"Ianto.." Jack said quickly without thinking things through.

"Yes sir?" Ianto asked politely.

"What are you doing tonight?" Jack hit himself mentally for sounding like such a school girl, it wasn't as though he was asking the younger man on a date, or was he?

"Nothing sir, is there something you would like me to do?" He's been working with them for a year, yet he is the only one who calls Jack 'sir', it both angers and pleases Jack, though some times he just wished that Ianto would care enough to call him Jack, or maybe that was too much to ask for.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go get a drink." Jack said, his palms getting all sweaty, maybe he was asking him on a date he thought.

"Sure." Ianto smiled.

"Seriously?" Jack had to be sure, he felt his heart beat a little faster, he had no idea why this young, oh extremely young, welsh boy was having such an affect on him.

"Yeah." Ianto said smiling a little longer, oh Jack loved that smile already.

"Be ready for seven." Jack said and Ianto nodded and went to walk out. "Oh and Ianto.."

"Yes sir?"

"You look extremely sexy in that suit today." Jack winked, wondering how Ianto was going to respond.

"As do you sir." Ianto replied, not moving from his dead pan professional banter and walked out of the door closing it silently after him. Jack grinned, he was definitely in with a shot now, at least he hoped so.

-x-

Seven didn't come soon enough for Jack, but he had busied himself writing reports and ordering his team about. At seven he walked to the tourist office, as every one else had already gone, he was surprised to see Ianto standing behind the desk wearing black jeans, converse trainers, a white fitted top and a zip up hooded jumper.

"Hope you don't mind me changing, I don't normally wear suits to the pub, I hate the smell of beer and fags on my suits." Ianto quipped, he always kept a spare set of clothes in his locker a habit that wouldn't go away and with his job he was thankful for it.

"I don't mind at all." Jack smiled, and he really didn't, the jeans were particularly tight, not leaving much to the imagination.

"So shall we go?" Ianto smiled, his cheeks blushing as though he could read what Jack was thinking.

When they entered the pub, Jack was surprised that Ianto brought the first round, maybe tonight was going to be better then he thought. Ianto came back with two pints and sat across from Jack smiling slightly.

"So Jones, Ianto Jones, come here often?" Jack smiled, his best flirtatious voice on.

"Only when sexy men ask me to go with them for a drink." Ianto replied and before Jack knew what was happening he was the one that was blushing.

"So you think I'm sexy." Jack grinned.

"Your own thoughts on your looks doesn't really give any one else's opinion a look in." Ianto smirked.

"So you think I'm vain?" Jack asked pouting slightly.

"No sir, I know you're vain." Ianto smiled and took a very long sip of his beer. Grinning Jack also took a sip of his beer, his eyes not moving from the eyes of Ianto Jones. "So, why did you invite me out tonight Jack?"

"Why are you having second thoughts?" Jack asked, not meaning for his voice to quiver slightly.

"No, I was just curious, truth is I thought it was long over due." Ianto smiled the worlds most amazing smile.

"I wanted to get to know you, I mean I know a lot about Owen, and Toshiko, Gwen never stops talking about herself but you, you are truly a mystery to me Ianto Jones."

"And you think a quiet night in a pub is going to what help you get to know the real Ianto Jones?" Ianto laughed.

"Well what will?" Jack asked.

"Drink up." Ianto smirked. And Jack did as he was told.

"So, where are we going?" Jack asked, pleased that the nights events had changed.

"Well you want to know the real me, the Ianto Jones behind the suit am I correct?" Jack nodded some what eagerly. "That wasn't an innuendo sir," Ianto winked. "You haven't even brought me a drink yet."

"I offered."

"But you didn't try hard enough." Ianto smiled. "Any way, I don't like pubs, I prefer my nights out to be a little bit more eventful."

Jack's eyes nearly popped out of his sockets when he realised Ianto was leading him towards the biggest gay bar in Cardiff. "I didn't even know you were gay." Jack said mouth open.

"You didn't ask." Ianto pointed out, he smiled at the doormen and then grabbed Jack's hand pulling him closer. "Don't ask, don't get." Ianto whispered pressing his lips to Jack's cheek before moving away as if nothing had happened. "Now you can buy me a drink."

"What do you want?" Jack asked.

"Surprise me," Ianto winked. Nodding, Jack walked over to the bar aware that the bar tender was smiling over at Ianto.

"Help us out what does he normally drink?" Jack laughed.

"Sex on the beach, lots of sex." The guy winked making Jack laugh. "New toy Yan?"

"Less talking more serving Gavin." Ianto smirked, "Well done Jack my favourite." Jack smiled back and winked at the younger man. "There's a table over there." He said before smiling at the bar tender and moving through the dance floor.

"You are Ianto Jones right?" Jack asked as he sat down.

"Yes. Why don't you like what you see?" Ianto asked as he moved his straw around his cup in what could only be described as in a seductive manner.

"You have no idea." Jack grinned. "But, you are not the guy who works for me."

"I tend to leave work at work, I press the off switch and enjoy myself, despite what you all think of me at work."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked curiously.

"At work I'm Ianto mate could you get me a coffee Jones, out side of work I'm just Ianto, twenty three year old gay bloke looking to have some fun."

"But why are you so serious at work?" Jack asked, enjoying how open Ianto was being.

"My dad was a tailor, a fucking brilliant tailor and he was respected in our neighbourhood people liked him because of the persona he created about his work, then they'd get to know him out side of work and he'd find out who his true friends were. He taught me that the person you are at work shouldn't be the person you are in your home life, if that was the case he would have been making suits instead of you know being a dad." Ianto said, "I love this song, care to dance Captain?" Jack raised an eye brow but followed Ianto to the dance floor watching as he took of his jumper to reveal how tight his top actually was.

"So, do you come here a lot?" Jack asked as he felt Ianto rub his slender body against his.

"Jack.." Ianto whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." Ianto laughed, pressing his lips against Jack's in a very rough kiss. "Like I said, I like the song." He winked and started moving again.

Jack couldn't believe what was happening, one minute he was dancing with Ianto, the next Ianto was dancing with half the men on the dance floor. Once the song finished, Ianto pushed his way back over to Jack smiling. "So, you were saying.."

"You know them?" Ianto looked over his shoulder at the guys he had finished dancing with and shrugged.

"Every one sort of knows every one in this place." Ianto smiled. "So, is it question time again?"

"Yes." Jack laughed grabbing Ianto's hand and sitting him back down at the table.

"Is this the part where you tell me that you've been watching me around the hub, and go into excessive detail about how much you've wanted me to be bent over your desk with you pumping into me so hard that all I can see is stars?" Ianto asked doing that thing with the straw again making Jack's breath get caught in his throat.

"And If it was?" Jack asked trying to remain composed but both knew he was failing miserably.

"Then I'd say you should come back to my place and we can get to the good stuff." Ianto winked.

"And what would happen tomorrow?" Jack asked, trying not to think of how tight his trousers were getting.

"Tomorrow?" Ianto asked raising an eye brow.

"At work." Jack pointed out.

"I'll make coffee, you'll continue to watch me around the hub, and as I hand you your coffee all you'll be thinking about is what we did the night before, but every one will remain completely oblivious to the fact that we've both not been seen for at least two hours."

"So your place huh." Jack grinned, they both finished their drinks and Ianto pulled him out of the door once more. "So where do you live."

"Not far." Ianto smiled, his hand linking with Jacks.

"Yan.."

"Yes Jack?" Ianto asked sweetly.

"Thanks."

"For what I've not done anything." Ianto smirked, "Yet."

"Showing me the real you," Ianto just smiled and pulled Jack into a heart stopping kiss in the middle of a crowded street.

"Believe me, I've wanted to for a very long time." Ianto smiled as he broke the kiss. They walked another few minutes until they reached an expensive looking apartment block that looked directly over the bay.

"You live here?" Jack asked raising an eye brow. "You get paid way too much."

"My dad brought me this apartment as a birthday present last year when I moved back to Wales," Ianto smiled.

They walked up the stairs, Jack finding that Ianto had a slightly irrational fear of lifts so they walked to the third floor, Ianto in front and Jack getting a fine look at his backside through those jeans. Ianto opened the door to number 27, and pulled Jack in, pinning the older man against the door.

"Like I've said, I've waited a long time." He whispered before kissing Jack roughly. When they broke the kiss Jack took a look around Ianto's apartment. The walls were white, and he was already in a very spacious kitchen and living room area, black leather sofas stood out on lino floors, with an extremely large wide screen television and entertainment system, DVD's and CD's scattered around on shelves. Ianto smiled at the look on Jack's face.

"I always thought you would live in a small house, white fence, greener than green grass.." Jack smiled as he pulled Ianto closer to him. "So, where's the bedroom?" Ianto smiled as he pulled Jack along, not by the hand but by the belt buckle and Jack was slightly aware that his belt was slowly being pulled off.

The bedroom had the same lino flooring, but dark red walls, it was plan and simple, a cupboard opposite the bed, and a small set of draws on the wall next to the bathroom door. The bed was a king size four poster completed with red satin sheets and covers.

Ianto pushed Jack onto the bed and straddled his legs, both of their jackets lay forgotten on the floor. Ianto slowly pulled of his top revealing an extremely toned chest, he pushed Jack further onto the bed and was know kneeling over Jack slowly removing his belt, Jack's eyes watching intently enjoying everything that he was seeing and had seen that night. Ianto slowly climbed off of Jack and pulled his trousers down, leaving him in his tight boxers that was showing his obvious arousal.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Ianto asked as he pulled Jack's shirt off him, buttons flying over the floor but neither seemed to care. Ianto started biting playfully at Jack's neck, not hard enough to leave a mark that will be there in the morning but enough to remind Jack what had happened. His tongue ran slowly along Jack's chest, he lowered his body down so he could play with Jacks nipples, biting and licking one as his hand pinched the other, all the while his own erection was rubbing against Jacks clothed one. "I want to fuck you so bad sir." Ianto purred as his hands reached into Jack's trousers, giving him a hard and rough squeeze pleased with the gasp that Jack made.

"Fuck me." Jack whispered pleadingly as Ianto slowly pulled his trousers down.

"All in good time sir." Ianto grinned, pulling Jack up so he was now sat at the end of the bed in nothing but his boxers, not even sure when his shoes and socks had been removed. Ianto pulled Jack's tight boxers down slowly, making sure his hand ran across his bosses arousal. He lowered his body down so he was now kneeling in front of his bed, his cold hands firmly holding onto Jack's thighs. He breathed over Jack's erection, smiling as he saw the body in front of him jerk slightly, he placed his mouth slowly over the head, enjoying the taste and gentle moans his boss was making above him. He sucked a little harder, taking more in as his tongue ran up and down his length.

"My god Ianto..." Jack breathed heavily as Ianto's warm and tight mouth engulfed his pride. He didn't want to know how Ianto had come to be so good with his mouth at such a young age, but he couldn't help but be thankful. He smiled at himself knowing just why Ianto had extremely good cheek bones as he felt himself thrusting his hips to go further into Ianto's mouth. It didn't last long, over the many many years Jack had been sexually active he had never found a lover who had made him orgasm over one blow job, all he knew was that he was in heaven and loving ever minute of it.

"Tired already sir?" Ianto asked as he pushed Jack further onto the bed, his own boxers removed and Jack was stunned to see how much of a man Ianto really was.

"No." Jack said, his breathing still ragged.

"Good, because we have all night." Ianto whispered as he kissed Jack, the kiss was so hot and Jack could taste himself on the tongue of his lover and he couldn't help but grin, god he tasted good. Ianto's hands trailed Jack's body and took his now semi hard cock in his hand, squeezing, rubbing, pumping till it was nice and hard in his hands. "That's better." Ianto grinned as he grabbed a box of condoms and some lube from his side draw.

"I never would have thought you would have scented condoms." Jack whispered.

"The smell of sex doesn't smell too good on suits either sir." Ianto whispered. "Strawberries on the other hand.." Ianto whispered as he rolled a condom onto Jack's aching cock. Before Jack knew what was happening Ianto was sat on his lap, he hadn't even prepared the younger man and knew he was must be in agony but the moans he was making were all of pleasure, and Jack found himself joining in possibly louder. "Faster." Ianto mumbled as he bit at Jack's ear, obeying completely Jack started thrusting his hips harder and faster making Ianto moan such delicious moans that were now making him orgasm for the second time that night.

Ianto came after him, his seed going along Jack's stomach as well as his own. Jack collapsed back on the bed, and Ianto hovered over him, his body drenched in sweat, he grinned at his cum all over Jack and started licking it off, Jack couldn't help but smile, if Ianto continued how he was going he was going to be having his third orgasm of the evening a few minutes later.

-x-

The following morning Ianto woke up covered in sweat, in the middle of his bed completely alone. He smiled to himself at the memories of last night, and soon found that he was hard as a rock, where Jack had slept last night was a pink piece of card, Ianto recognised it as the inside of his a box of condoms, at least the message wasn't written on with lube he thought, as one hand aimlessly wondered south on his body.

'Gone to work, see you there and maybe see you tonight? X Jack.' Ianto couldn't help but grin, he moved his hands faster at the thought of Jack coming inside of him and then when he released over his hands, he moved to the shower smiling at the bedsheets, he would have to put them in the wash later he thought.

When he arrived at work, at half eight his normal hour dressed in a black suit with a deep red shirt he couldn't help but smirk, it was as if nothing had happened. He walked to the coffee machine and made coffee for himself and for Jack before walking up to stairs to his Captains office.

"Here's your coffee sir." Ianto said in his normal professional voice.

"Thank you Ianto." Jack smiled, and when he looked up at Ianto who looked extremely hot, Jack thought back to last night, Ianto's mouth, Ianto's body, Ianto's tongue.. "So, I'll see you tonight?" Jack grinned.

"Oh I expect so sir." Ianto grinned and walked out just as the rest of the team walked in, completely oblivious to why Jack wore an amazing grin on his face for the rest of the day.


End file.
